


Sweet Depravity

by spiritsl



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Mech Preg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritsl/pseuds/spiritsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily pregant with Drifts sparklings, Fracture needs a little extra transfluid and invited Thunderhoof and Steeljaw to join the fun. Drift requires some convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> For the always wonderful thearkwrites as my half of our trade. Quite overdue, but I think I did okay.

 

Drift could only smile with a rare, genuine amusement as Fracture continued to purr at his gentle massages, his digits easing away the tension in his mates backstrut while also pleasuring all the little sweet spots he knew so well. However, even considering how much Fracture loved these pre interface massages, Drift was amazed by how delighted he seemed to be at the smallest touch, purring like an earth cat and pushing himself back into the touches with gusto.

"You seem far more amorous than usual Fracture." he noted with a chuckle. Fracture laughed at the observation and tilted his neck back to nuzzle their helms together.

"Can you blame me? It's a special day."

"Even so, you appear particularly... affectionate."

Fracture sighed and rolled onto his back, ending the massage so that he could rub their forehelms together and snuggle closer beneath the sheets.

"What can I say, I'm just full of love."

Drift chuckled and splayed a servo over Fractures swollen belly, earning himself yet another purr of delight. "Amongst other things."

Fracture ignored the comment and pushed his swell into the others hand, eagerly accepting his lovers gentle and loving touches. A firm kick came from within him at the stimulus, sending a warm burst of love and affection through Drifts spark. Getting onto his knees, he pushed the blankets back and beheld his mates heavy belly in all its gravid glory. Eager to be watched as always, Fracture massaged his digits into the swell with a theatrical purr, pushing his hips forward in a silent request for attention. Always eager to oblige, Drift bent down and laid a kiss in the considerable bulge that bore his offspring, letting his hands wander over the warm metal as he silently enjoyed the connection the closeness brought. When he settled his audio close enough he could almost feel a little energon pump starting to beat, and the little one (or more) was always eager to give a kick when he was near. The level of love he felt for mate and sparkling almost hurt his spark, and he knew without a doubt that he'd readily do anything for both... hence why he'd agreed to their plans for later on, as a matter of fact.

"Are you going to give me some attention now, daddy*?"

Drift bit his lip at the nickname he refused to admit drive him wild. Looking over the mountain of belly, he spotted Fracture licking his lips in anticipation just before the pelvic armor beneath him snapped open. Sighing at his mates insatiable desires, Drift dropped a digit into his mates waiting valve, biting back a proud smirk when it elicited a lovely shudder. Starting a simple back and forth rhythm in the already lubed up passage, he watched as Fracture bit his lip and moved eagerly into the motion. He had always known that carrying made bots frisky, but he'd never seen it in action before, let alone gotten to get involved. He'd have to keep a sharp watch during their upcoming activities, lest his already risk loving mate go too far. Speaking of upcoming activities...

"Fracture, have you considered what I told you?"

"Hmm?"

"Regarding a more secure position for our future couplings?"

"What? I... oh. Ohh..." Fracture purred with a devious little grin, pulling his hips back with an intent even Drift couldn't read. "You mean your eloquently worded request for me to top?"

"I didn't say anything of that nature. But... yes, more or less." Drift affirmed. He'd told Fracture that morning of his idea to switch positions in light of his expanding girth, but the other had been so groggy and had responded so little that he'd assumed it had barely registered. How he should have known that Fracture would twist it as best he could...

"You said you wouldn't mind the "new experience"."

"I meant to imply that I was comfortable taking on a different-"

"I know Drifty, just teasing." Fracture said with a snicker, pushing himself into a sitting position. Drift couldn't help but smile. How did this con always know the perfect way to lead him on? "But I do think you'd enjoy having me ride you for a change..."

The smile disappeared in a blush that he attempted to clear with a cough. "The new vantage point sounds... desirable, yes."

"Awww, you want to watch me bounce around on top? Big belly and all?" Fracture cooed, rubbing the swell for emphasis. Drift couldn't bring himself to speak without the risk of giving himself away entirely. "Then why wait? I'd love to go for a ride..."

That snapped him out of it. "But what of the others? They'll be arriving soon, and you'll need your energy."

Fracture waved away the concern without a second thought. "I can handle one extra overload as a warm up. And I need all the transfluid I can get."

Unconvinced, Drift remained silent in thought, torn between his mates safety and his own desire to have a very beautiful mech bouncing on top. He couldn't deny how much he wanted it, hesitant as he was to admit it aloud. But Fracture was going to be exerting him enough as it was in just a while, could he really add to that energy toll? No, not in good conscience. Besides, the sparkling wouldn't be coming for some time. There would be plenty of time for them-

"Please? It's for the baby." Fracture begged to break the silence.

"I-"

"Daddy."

Oh pit. There it was. Strong as he may have been, Drift knew there wasn't a bot alive who could resist that purr. Coughing to clear his vents, he responded with as much dignity as he could muster.

"If you'd like, perhaps we could... very quickly."

"So noble." Fracture praised, leaning in to bring their forehelms together. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

Drift couldn't keep from shuddering in glorious anticipation as they came together for an open kiss, Fractures glossa sliding in to tease his as the carrying mech pushed him down onto his back on the bedsheets. Closing his optics, he explored the familiar edges of Fractures sharp dentae before their owner withdrew, feeling the weight of a gravid belly settle on his front as he was straddled. Opening his optics, Drift couldn't stop his jaw from going a little slack at the sight of his mate kneeling high and proud over his waist, a single claw trailing idly over his midsection as he wiggled his hips showily.

"Ready?"

Drift only nodded, letting his spike free. The already erect member swung upward with such enthusiasm that it poked Fracture in the aft, drawing a chuckle from the aforementioned mech as he watched the embarrassment blossom on Drifts faceplate. Never one to forego a tease, he aligned himself with his partner and dipped just low enough for them to touch, sliding his slick valve entrance over the firm tip of his lovers spike. Drift grabbed a hold of his hips and shuddered at the touch, arching upward to try and sheath himself in the warm heat that was so tantalizingly close. Fracture tut tutted and pulled back.

"Not yet Drifty, being on top means I call all the shots..."

Drift didn't want to admit how much that turned him on. The sight of his eager mate on top, dominating him without hesitation even while carrying, was making the wait that much more unbearable. But he knew Fracture well enough to do as he was told and stay still, taking a fistful of bedsheet in each hand as the other mech swirled his valve in a tight circle over his waiting spike. Drift could feel the warm lubricants starting to drip down and trickle down his valve, making him keen softly as he languished in his inability to do anything.

"And I think you've suffered enough..." Fracture cooed, dropping his hips with calculated slowness onto the waiting spike. Drift shuddered as each ridge made it's way inside, enveloping him in blissful heat as his partner hummed in absolute satisfaction. "You're even more eager than usual Drift... perhaps I should top more often."

"I certainly wouldn't make an effort to stop you..."

'Like you could if you wanted to... look at yourself right now. You're helpless..." Fracture teased, dropping himself the way down. Rolling his hips over the fully sheathed spike, he slid upward and dropped to start the pace, heavy belly settling on Drifts front with a light tap at every drop. Drift settled his hands on the others thighs, desperately fighting the urge to buck up in time with the others pattern. Something about watching a heavily pregnant Fracture bounce around on top just did something for him. It awakened some deep desires he didn't know he had and brought them to the forefront, making him weak and desperate for more. Massaging his digits into his mates thighs, he gave in entirely to his strange desire, rolling his helm back and allowing himself to groan without shame or restraint.

"Oh, does daddy like really like this? Does he want more?" Fracture purred, quite happy to see his usually reserved mate allowing himself so much of an open display. Drift only shuddered and twitched his hips upwards into the inviting heat, a prominent blush now fully visible on his cheeks. Fracture laughed and rolled his hips as he slid up and down, watching while his mate made a stream of uncontrolled expressions of pleasure. Primus, Drift was already throbbing inside of him... He really did love this, far more than he could have predicted. He'd have to take some serious advantage of this before his sparkling were born. This round already appeared to be wrapping up, Drifts hips arching in preparation to bury his spike deep while overloading and his valve tingling with the charge of release. They'd have to do this as more than a quickie next time.

Drift was almost on cloud nine as his hips twitched upward in wild abandon while he neared his overload. The hot, quick round was so much more satisfying than it should have been. Something about watching a very horny Fracture bounce on top his spike with his great belly was unfathomably enticing, probably because he was just so damn proud he was the one who'd started all this in the first place. That sparkling growing inside of Fracture was his, and judging by the size of the belly holding it, he'd sired one hell of a bitlet. Primus, why was he turned on by the results of his own virility? It didn't matter. He was too close to overloading to care. The sweet coil of release was building in his belly, making him groan openly again as he lost sight of everything happening in reality in his daze.

"Hmm. Seems I showed up a bit earlier 'n I was needed."

A deep city accent almost made him choke as it forced him back into a very awkward reality, his legs instinctively closing as he tried to lift his helm to see the intruder. Fracture, not the slightest bit embarrassed, only turned his helm around and greeted the new arrival.

"Hello Hoof..."

Bearing the smug smile of a bot who'd entered and gotten quite a good show before announcing himself, Thunderhoof leaned casually against the doorway and eyed up the two prone lovers on the bed, not feeling the least bit awkward or put off.

"Didn't think you twos would be going at it til after we finished. Couldn't help handling the goods prematurely and showin' off who's boss, eh Drift?"

"Erm..." Drift couldn't even get a word out in his mortification. Thankfully, Fracture came to his rescue, patting his mate reassuringly as he replied for him.

"Drifty was just doing his job. He's not much for showing off... unlike me." he said, wiggling his aft provocatively and showing off his mates considerable embedded spike by leaning forward.

"Well, don't let me stop yous. I can wait." Thunderhoof replied, chuckling as he took a seat in an available armchair facing the bed. Though Drift could no longer see him, he knew that the other mech was watching them with far more than casual interest. Hot embarrassment filled every inch of his chassis as he remained utterly frozen in a very awkward but unpleasantly arousing situation.

"You heard him Drift, back to work." Fracture said, returning to bouncing himself atop his partners spike. When Drift failed to return the thrustings, an impressive sneer formed on the purple cons face. Drift could only shrink in mortification as Fracture openly voiced the issue far louder than he needed to. "What's the matter? Stage fright?"

Drift choked on a response. "I... I was..."

"If yous too skittish Drift, I can always *fill in*." Thunderhoof jeered from the corner, sending a rush of very possessive rage through the previously sheepish mech. Grabbing hold of Fractures hips, he began thrusting upward with renewed passion, glaring at the out of sight mech as he growled out a reply over the clashing metal.

"I was only recalling my previous rhythm."

"Ohh, there's my noble samurai..." Fracture purred, riding just as much as he was being ridden. Drift almost lost his arousal in intense concentration, now firmly focused on getting his mate to overload as visually and audibly as possible. He'd be damned if some moose was going to waltz in like he was the boss and make him feel uncomfortable. Fracture may have been taking transfluid from other mechs, but Drift was confident, no, he knew who his spark truly belonged to. He was almost showing off as he bucked right up into the other mechs sweet spot, relishing in each little sound Fracture made as he bounced atop him. The sight of his mates distended abdomen bouncing only made him more passionate, and in no time he felt them both prepping for an overload.

Fracture let out a new sound with each thrust, tilting his head back and playing up his soon to be arriving overload with great enthusiasm. Drift bit down on his lip and growled in concentration as he continued to hammer upward into his mates valve, showing his dominance by pleasuring Fracture as only he knew how. Feeling the long awaited clamp of the valve around him, Drift hurriedly put his thumb over the other mechs clit and started rubbing hard, getting the most out of this overload as he could. Fracture cried out more loudly the before, grinding his hips down as his valve throbbed in pleasure that was only heightened by his mates work. Drift grunted out his own overload with an additional snarl for effect, his transfluid coming in hard spurts that filled up the extra space the reproduction channels had in no time, leaving the excess to dribble downward and down his spike. Fracture purred as the liquid warmth filled him up, momentarily satisfying his transfluid needs and sending a rush of bonding hormones forth that left him feeling all fuzzy inside. Feeling a few beads of coolant sliding down his forehelm, Drift surveyed his work with an incredibly rare smirk. Fracture was panting hard on top of him, his head lolled to the side and a clumsy grin of satisfaction twisted across his faceplate. Opening one optic, the satisfied carrier gave him a teasing compliment in the form of a purr.

"That's my Drifty... always so eager to give..."

Drifts smile softened for a moment as they shared a moment of tenderness in the afterglow. It was rare that they got to push the fighting and everything aside to just enjoy each others company and remember why they loved each other so much in the-

"Not half bad for a warm up round."

Thunderhoofs teasing cut through the tender moment like a hot blade, and Drift immediately returned to frowning as he recalled the presence of their spectator. Fracture only laughed and pulled himself off of Drift, leaving the latter to quickly snap his pelvic plating forward to cover himself.

"It sets quite a high standard for you to follow Hoof." Fracture teased. Settling comfortably on his hands and knees, he lifted his aft to show off his still eager and dripping valve, punctuating his words with a lick of his lips. "Let's see if you can compare..."

Scooting out from beneath his mate, Drift felt genuine concern overtake his mild jealousy.

"Fracture, should you not rest before beginning another session?"

Fracture only chuckled and waved away his concerns with a brush of his hand. "I'm carrying Drift, my body is ready for transfluid whenever and wherever I can get it."

"Which means no need for waitin' around." Thunderhoof concluded, standing up from his chair. Drift frowned but restrained himself from commenting. Half out of loyalty to his mates desires, and half out of awkwardness when he saw that Thunderhoof already had his spike out and erect. Had the mob boss... actually enjoyed watching them interface? It didn't matter. Getting if the bed, he passed the other mech by and met his playful smirk with a glare, going to the other chair and setting himself down.

"I will remain present to ensure that you treat Fracture properly." he warned, still awkward with the whole situation but steeling himself for his mates sake. Thunderhoof only shrugged and approached Fracture from behind.

"Whatever yous gotta tell yourself Drift. Enjoy the show." he said with a wink, climbing atop the bed and taking hold of the waiting mechs hips. Drift quivered at how ready the other bot was to claim control, but calmed when Fracture looked over his shoulder and offered an almost sweet purr.

"Please do Drift. I've always wanted to give you a real performance." The genuine, lustful excitement on Fractures face calmed him. If this made his mate happy, then he'd do nothing to ruin it for him.

To his surprise, Thunderhoof didn't immediately initiate interface. Instead, he began massaging his digits over the other mechs shapely waist and thighs, paying particularly loving attention to his aft. Fracture purred at the attention and pushed himself closer to the other bot, inviting Thunderhoof to come in for more. The much larger mech laid himself flat over the others back, sliding his hands lovingly over the distended belly hanging down beneath them.

"Shoulda mentioned I have a thing for sparked up bots..." Thunderhoof said with a growl, feeling up the carrying mechs swell.

"Oh, that means you and Drift have something in common, doesn't it Drift?" Fracture teased over his shoulder, already a little breathless from the new attention.

Drift, not expecting to be addressed or have his desires brought up, only murmured a reply. "I... suppose, yes."

"I just think it's a mechs job to satisfy carriers." Thunderhoof said, sitting up on his knees once more. "Speakin o' which..."

At that, he climbed back a ways and eased Fracture forward a bit, leaving Drift at a loss for what he planned until, quite without warning, he spread Fractures aft and dove his face straight in. Without hesitation or delay, Thunderhoof began swirling his glossa about the dripping lips and presented exhaust valve, worshipping the area as eagerly as one would expect somebot to do with their own mate. Fracture reacted quite vocally, groaning and pushing his aft back into the mouth that was giving him such wonderful attention.

Drift almost couldn't believe his optics. Here was one of the most prolific mob bosses in history unselfishly eating out the valve of a mech that wasn't even carrying his own sparkling, a valve that also contained the transfluid of another mech. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. Amongst... other emotions. He'd never been able to see what Fracture looked like as he was eaten out, and the visual was far from disappointing. The mech was already sweating a little under the intense session, his pleasured face turned backward and a hand settled on his aft cheek to help keep it spread for Thunderhoof. Watching his mates face shift into a host of pleasured displays, Drift couldn't help but feel a touch of excitement beneath his plating.

"That's the kind of flow I've been missin..." Thunderhoof announced as he pulled back, licking some of the excess lubricants off his lips. Wiping some of it onto his digits, he stuck two inside the now wide and open valve, palming his spike in anticipation. "Yous think you're ready for the real deal?"

Fracture was silent for a moment save for some satisfied panting, then answered just loudly enough for Drift to hear. "Yes, but... a little change of perspective first..."

Thunderhoof seemed to understand what Drift did not, and chuckled as he pulled back and allowed Fracture to move himself around. The carrying mech turned so that Drift viewed him from the side, and when Thunderhoof returned to kneeling behind the other mechs aft, he finally understood the intent. With this new angle he could see everything clearly, from his mates expressions and swinging belly to the other mechs deep thrusts. He wasn't sure how he felt about that...

"Just want to make sure you have a good view of the fun, sweetspark."

Without further ado, Thunderhoof grabbed the other mechs hips and pushed right in to the hilt, eliciting a very lovely cry from Fracture as he took the spike without a hint of resistance. Thunderhoof began a rhythm with practiced ease, pulling back and thrusting in with just the perfect amount of hesitation between. Fracture began pushing his hips back in perfect timing, gasping a little theatrically with each connection but not needing to fake any of the pleasure that was building through him.

"This doin' it for ya mamma? How's a Cervicon compare?" Thunderhoof panted, rubbing his digits around the edges of the other mechs swollen belly. Fracture purred and pushed into the loving touches, giving Drift a little wink as he laid his helm down on a pillow.

"I've had better..."

Drift gulped at the compliment, feeling far warmer and far more interested in the sight before him than he should have been. An undeniable pressure was building below as he watched his mate be satisfied from behind, but he refused to do anything more than acknowledge it and shove it down. Almost literally. Thunderhoof took the teasing in stride and laughed almost mischievously, taking a firm hold of the hips before him.

"Guess I'll have to step it up then."

Not hesitating even a moment, he swiped a thumb by Fractures valve and scooped up an ample amount of lube, then proceeded to jam the slicked up digit straight into the others exposed exhaust port, pumping it hard against the internal sweet spot. At the same time, he dropped his other hand down to the anterior node and started rubbing hard, not using any particular rhythm as he worked the mech beneath him as hard as he could.

Fracture hugged his pillow tight and let out a moan into its plush padding, his thighs quaking as the other mech pounded hard and worked his sweet spots. Drift could see lubricants starting to ooze down Fractures legs in thick rivulets as he was pleasured by the Cervicon, and it took more than a little effort to ignore the warmth that was growing uncomfortable beneath his own plating. Gulping and shifting in his chair, the trained warrior called upon his decades of discipline to remind himself that he was here for his mates protection and not his own pleasure, but it did little to quell the desire growing within him.

Fracture let out a considerable series of cries as he neared overload, his great belly jiggling from the force of every thrust and his digits grabbing tight fistfuls of blanket as he struggled with the almost overwhelming sensations. Hot blue lit up his cheeks in a bright blush as coolant started dripping down his helm, his glossa lolling out while he panted and keened through a crooked grin. Drift couldn't hide the look of overwhelmed awe on his face as he watched his mate demonstrate his pleasure so beautifully. Ordinarily he was equally over the moon when they did this together, so he'd never truly been able to appreciate... well, everything about this.

"Better now, mama? I can feel yous goin' tight..." Thunderhoof taunted between snorts of effort. His wrists were aching from the effort at such odd angles but the beautiful symphony from Fracture was making it all worth it. The overload building between them wasn't promising to be half bad either... Biting down on his lower lip, he held back a groan as he felt the coil between his legs preparing to burst, holding it off for just a moment longer as the other mech neared the edge. Fractures valve was about as expressive as one could hope for, and he was thankfully able to feel it beginning to clamp in preparation to take everything he was about to give. Fracture sensed this happening as well and let out a shaky rasp.

"Oh... oh Hoof... I'm ready... let me have it..."

The sexy little request did Thunderhoof in, and in moments he was all but bellowing out his overload as he did exactly what was asked of him. Fracture keened and arched his back as he accepted the gush of warm transfluids with gusto, pushing his hips back hard and groaning out as he happily rode the waves of his own overload.

"Ahhh... baby, keep giving it to me... just like that..."

Drift was rigid as a statue in his chair, the only perceptible movement in his form coming from a tremble in his digits as he clung to the armrests with enough force to dent the supports under the plush. He was overwhelmed in that moment by an almost unbearable level of arousal, his spike hard and firm and begging to be involved in the action before him. He couldn't deny it, he was loving this. Watching Fracture be pleasured was beyond beautiful, it was perfection. But Primus knew he couldn't admit that. This wasn't for him, it was for his mate and their offspring. Besides, if he did let on that he enjoyed it, he'd never be allowed to live it down.

Thunderhoof did as he was bid and remained inside until he'd released every last drop, the fading of the overload leaving his thighs quaking and his wrists aching. Withdrawing his hands, he followed Fractures lead and settled on his side with the other mech, not withdrawing and spooning him with a rumble of satisfaction.

"Forgot how much better it feels it with carriers..." Thunderhoof mused, wishing he had a cygar to smoke in the moment. Fracture purred and nuzzled back against his temporary partner, his vents still working rather fast to cool down his internal systems. Idly rubbing his belly, the pregnant mech gave Drift a sleepy wink.

"How was the show, Drifty? Interested in joining us for the next round?"

Drift had to gulp back a yes that did everything it could to escape. Finding his voice a little more raspy than he would have liked.

"You seemed... very comfortable. I do not wish to intrude... but are you certain you need to go again? Steeljaw will arrive in due time, and you shouldn't-"

"Oh you're no fun." Fracture pouted. Rubbing his great belly for emphasis, he licked his lips showily, already having regained some energy. "Like I said, carrying works wonders on your libido."

"And for the bots around ya." Thunderhoof interjected, giving a playful thrust. "Dunno bout yous, but I'll be ready for another go soon."

"Hoofy, I'm ready now." Fracture teased, wiggling his way off the spike and letting the excess fluids dribble down onto the bed. "And if you don't mind, I think I'll take the reins this time."

Oh no... Drift bemoaned, having a good idea of what was coming. Fracture pushed a very compliant Thunderhoof onto his back and straddled him, rubbing his valve over the others spike and shooting Drift a wink as he settled himself on the head and began rolling himself down. Thunderhoof groaned in appreciation at the effort free pleasure, letting the other drop down and impale himself to the hilt without any resistance.

"Look familiar, Drifty?" Fracture purred as he started to bounce on the others shaft. Drift could only whimper and dig his digits into the chair. His spike was pressing so hard against his plating it was painful, and it was throbbing so hard against it he wouldn't have been surprised if it was visible. Everything about this was a brilliant kind of torture. He was so full of want and yet held back by so much shame. He wanted so badly to join in, to pleasure his mate and be pleasured in return... Hypnotized, he watched as Fracture showed off his aft and valve as he bobbed, his ample cheeks bouncing with every thrust and driving Drift absolutely mad. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to join in. Just a kiss, just a caress, anything to be involved-

"My my, it seems I'm a little late to the party."

The desire fell flat as yet another bot entered the room, making Drift realize in humiliation that he'd be too preoccupied to even keep a good guard. Steeljaw stood pleased and unassuming in the doorway, a smirk on his long muzzle. Shooting Drift a glance that was anything but innocent, he left the blushing and humiliated samurai to approach the fun on the bed.

"Steeljaw, what took yous so long?" Thunderhoof interjected from beneath Fracture, the latter still idly bouncing on his spike. "We've been goin for a good while without ya."

"I simply decided to give you a good head start. It seems you needed it." Steeljaw replied, producing a bag from his side and idly rummaging through it. "Primus knows you always do..."

"I've already given our beautiful host a solid 'gasm." Thunderhoof replied, working his hips upward into the valve above him. "Maybe he just gives me more inspiration."

Drift forgot his awkwardness for but a moment. Were these two... flirting?

"Oh you two, we're all friends here." Fracture purred in the same teasing manner as the others. "But now we can get that threesome going..."

"Doubt Steeljaw could do much for your exhaust port. Big bad wolf is awful squeamish."

"I'm not-"

"Who said anything about my exhaust port?" Fracture interjected, sending the room into a very attentive silence. Lifting his hips, he exposed his spike bearing valve to the room, wiggling his hips with contagious excitement. "There's plenty of room for more..."

"Fracture..." Drift interjected, his concern finally rising up over his shocked silence. "You-"

"Have taken multiple spikes plenty of times." Fracture shot back, waving a servo in dismissal. "Besides, I'd hate to waste even a drop of transfluid..."

Drift went stone silent at the image, his spark throbbing in his chest. How was he going to handle being just an observer? Oh Primus, the images his processor was already conjuring...

"Doubt Steeljaw can fit. I'm already takin' up a good chunk of space." Thunderhoof replied, rolling his hips to show off his embedded spike. Steeljaw only scoffed and took his place behind Fracture, leaving Drift and unnoticed observer.

"Some of us are more flexible than others."

"By which yous mean smaller..."

Steeljaw frowned, looking put down for the first time. "Size alone doesn't lead to overloads." Thunderhoof scoffed and sneered.

"No, but it certainly helps."

"Oh boys, you're built just fine." Fracture cooed, arching his back to open himself up to both mechs. "To prove it, you can both help me overload."

The competition quelled and Steeljaw resumed his approach, removing his spike from its plating and arching his hips out in preparation to connect. Not in any hurry, he admired the exposed aft and filled valve before him, letting his claws tease the ample cheeks and inviting exhaust pipe.

"It's a shame you aren't larger Fracture, I did bring some lovely toys..." he mused, swiping up some lube and using it to prep his spike. Fracture ceased bouncing for a moment and seized on an opportunity, grabbing hold of his cheeks and spreading them to emphasize his point.

"And I have other places to put them."

Drift whimpered, beads of coolant starting to drip down his sweltering frame. Steeljaw only put on a toothy grin and moved into action. Grabbing a black mock spike from his bag, he hit a button and set it to vibrate, sliding it over Fractures filled valve to get it lubed up. Thunderhoof grunted in appreciation at the all too brief pleasure. Steeljaw removed the toy and lined it up to the exhaust port just as he moved in behind the valve, setting himself up perfectly before moving forward in one solid thrust.

Fracture arched and cried out as he was almost overwhelmed, his valve and exhaust port stretching to accommodate the additional spike and toy as delightful vibrations filled up every inch of his lower body.

"Now there's the stuff..." Thunderhoof groaned in appreciation. He and Steeljaw found a working rhythm in no time, sharing the valve space with practiced ease and making the most of the powerful vibrations. Poor Fracture couldn't even bring himself to thrust, too far gone in the triple whammy of pleasures to do anything but be ridden from behind and below.

"Oh... ohhhh... ah, pit you two... keep going... mammas almost there..."

Drift openly gaped at the sight, too far gone to prevent any sort of self control. Fracture bounced and keened and groaned in pleasure betwixt two very loving and amorous mechs, coolants dribbling off his armor and down the jiggling swell of his gravid belly. Drift was shaking at the sight, more overcome with arousal than he'd ever been in his entire life. He didn't care about image any more. Or pride. He wanted to join in. Wanted to pleasure his mate and lose himself what could be called nothing short of a beautiful orgy. But some tendril of hesitation held him back, a stubborn remnant of his reserved nature that refused to just take that final jump of his own volition.

As he so often did, Fracture seemed to know what was going on in Drifts head. Turning his head and smiling his textbook aroused smile, the purple mech whispered just for him to hear.

"Come and get it daddy..."

The last tendril snapped and Drift pounced. Or more accurately, he staggered up and leaned over Steeljaw to finally connect his lips to Fractures, bumping together in a painful but fiery kiss that only poured fuel on his internal fire. Grabbing hold of the others helm, he struggled to get closer with their current angle, not able to get the level of intimacy he wanted at such a distance.

"Ay Drift, why don't you come around front and please 'em right 'n proper?" Thunderhoof invited, patting the berth before him. Drift faltered and lost his nerve, suddenly remembering that they had company. Fracture comforted him with a nuzzle and gestured for him to do as he was bid. Unable to resist the chance to be closer, he came around to the front and crawled onto the bed, pausing when he realized there was yet another obstacle in his path. If he wanted to be face to face with Fracture, he'd have to straddle Thunderhoof in the opposite direction, putting his aft very close to the latter mechs face... much to his chagrin, Thunderhoof immediately realized this. "Come on Drift, I won't bite... unless yous want me to."

"We're all friends here Drifty" Fracture cooed, beckoning his mate closer. More aroused than embarrassed, Drift straddled his former enemy and finally came face to face with his mate, a warm satisfaction filling him up at the long overdue contact. They went right back to their kiss, hands traveling over each others familiar frames as a kind of rhythm formed between themselves and their company. Drift felt Fracture rise and fall with every thrust that came from below and behind, and he relished in the tremors of pleasure that surged through his body in reply. He'd never seen Fracture so hot and ready for release, and had never been so equally excited to join in. Without thinking, he withdrew the entirety of his pelvic armor, leaving his spike, valve and aft exposed. A whistle from behind drained the energon from his face and brought their present situation back to mind.

"Primus... now there's a sweet ass." Thunderhoof praised, massaging his digits into the ample cheeks. Drift squeaked in alarm at the invasive but pleasurful contact, ready to wince away before Fracture hooked a digit under his chin and returned his gaze to his face. Even in the midst of triple penetration, Fracture found the ability to make a halfway genuine pout.

"Go for it daddy... for me?"

Drift gulped and pushed aside every shred of decency he'd ever had.

"For you... momma..."

At that, they locked lips far more passionately than before, glossas wrestling and exploring as they lost themselves in the moment. Drift slid his hands over the swell of Fractures midsection, feeling a rush of pride and desire at the touch. They'd come so far together, done so much together, what was this but another adventure? He slid his glossa over the others jawline and down to his neck cables, kissing and nibbling the sensitive area with gusto. Fracture moaned at the touch and wrapped his arms around Drifts neck, leaning forward under the guise of a hug but using the vantage point to give Thunderhoof a signal. The mob boss reacted immediately and wasted no time going for the aft before him, spreading the ample cheeks and diving his glossa straight into the waiting exhaust port. Drift clenched in reaction to the swirling appendage in his untouched posterior, but immediately gave in to the overwhelming pleasure, taboo as it may have been. A hand took a hold of his spike and began to pump, making him groan and close his optics as the room seemed to almost spin as he was overwhelmed. A warm glossa began lapping at his neck cables just as a foreign mouth pressed to his for an open mouthed kiss. He knew immediately the fang filled mouth didn't belong to Fracture, and a quick glance revealed Steeljaws long muzzle. Too lost in the moment to care, he only continued kissing, letting himself be pleasured by the trio of mechs around him.

Fracture was the first to openly near overload, his hips twitching the way they always did when he was about to come and his voice box letting out a new delightful sound with every thrust. Drift felt himself mounting with him, his spike throbbing in what he assumed was Fractures hand as he too neared the edge. The increasing number of snarls and grunts from their company suggested the same was true for them.

Thunderhoof ceased his aft play to lick his lips and offer a challenge over the increasingly loud sounds of pleasure.

"Hey Steeljaw."

Steeljaw left Drifts lips for but a moment to reply. "Yes brother?"

"Race ya."

A snarl was Steeljaws only reply, and in moments he was doubling his thrusts and growling like a stud in heat. Fracture groaned and rode the thrusts with gusto, his cries of pleasure doubling as Thunderhoof matched his rival thrust for thrust. Drift unwillingly joined the fun when Thunderhoof made him just as much of a target, returning to his aft and using a free digit to swirl around the tender lips of his valve. Shaking like a leaf at the already overwhelming sensations, Drift held onto Fracture as he rode out the ever shortening gap to his overload, partly for support but mostly to share as much of the experience as he could. Fracture returned the partial embrace and nipped his way along his mates jawline, quivering at the edge as he was bounced up and down over two very amorous mechs. He'd wanted this for so long, just to share such an experience with the mech he loved and others he loved having fun with. And now it was here and real, and better than he ever could have hoped...

Thunderhoof came first, bellowing out his overload and thrusting his hips before the hard squirting began and did the remaining work for him. Steeljaw lost it at the throbs of the other mech, growling into Fractures shoulder as he too emptied the considerable load he had to give. Fracture keened at the rush of warm transfluid that stuffed him and sent him over the edge, his valve expanding to hold the influx and triggering his overdue overload in the process. Drift watched in awe as Fracture role his helm back and groaned out his overload, optics tilting back and glossa lolling out as he thrusted along with each powerful throb of his valve. The sight alone sent Drift teetering near completion, and he couldn't even move as Fracture managed a quick wink and a shaky whisper.

"Love you... daddy..."

Drift lost it. In moments his spike went from throbbing in Fractures hand to spurting out the most powerful flow he'd ever had. Hot streams of transfluid shot out and hit Fractures heaving belly, eliciting a very happy sound from the carrying mech as he watched his mate hit cloud 9. Drift thrusted into the others hand as he rode out every pulse of pleasure until he was dry and done and seeing stars. A great shudder passed down the length of his entire body, and he was left shaking and satisfied beyond belief. Fracture chuckled and kissed him on the forehelm, winded but more accustomed to the earth shaking overloads that came in groups.

"How was it for you, Drifty?" he teased, idly stroking the long and sticky strands of transfluid on his belly.

"I... I do... believe I need to lay down..." he wheezed, leaning more on Fracture with each passing moment. Fracture patted his helm and motioned for the other two mechs to withdraw, reaching back as he did so and pulling the still humming vibrator from his aft.

"Gotta admit Steeljaw, that toy was a grade A choice." Thunderhoof groaned, stretching out and relaxing on the berth as he pulled free. Steeljaw smirked and arched his back to pop a few stiff strut supports.

"Perhaps I'll use it on you sometime. If you're a good mech."

Drift didn't hear any of this or the banter that followed as he dozed against Fractures chest armor, his min pulling further and further from the realm of consciousness as he drifted off into a very pleasant recharge. Fracture settled a tender kiss on his mates helm, more thankful than he could express at Drifts willingness to partake in his favorite activity, what would hopefully be the first of many.

"Quit your arguing boys, and help me get our father to be somewhere cozy. We've got a lot more fun ahead of us... speaking of which, which one of you borrowed my spreader bars?"

* * *

* * *

 

Drift woke with a genuine smile on his face. Never had he felt so warm and relaxed and just... well, comfortable. He was covered in blankets and had a number of pillows under his helm, but he knew rather quickly the setup was unfamiliar. Cracking open an optic, he found a small piece of paper stuck to his forehelm, and he peeled it off to discover it was a sticky note. A quick survey of his surroundings revealed that he was in the lower body of Fractures ship, and he read the note once this was confirmed.

_Drifty_

_You blacked out after our first round of fun. Pity, cause Hoof really likes your ass and Steeljaw wanted to give it a taste. We still had lots of fun. It's probably late by the time you're reading this, so come up and kiss me goodnight._

_Love Fracture._

The usual doodle of Fractures face with a teasing expression was present, as were a host of less inappropriate things. Childish doodles of spikes afts and what appeared to be he and Fracture interfacing were all present. Smiling, Drift stood with a bit of a limp, happy to do aa the note requested.

And perhaps see if Steeljaw and Thunderhoof were once more free on a later date.


End file.
